


Alucard/Trevor Fighting and Making Up Ship Meme

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Fights, M/M, Making Up, Not a Story, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: Headcanons/not!fic forthis ship memewith Alucard/Trevor.





	Alucard/Trevor Fighting and Making Up Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

> [Onoheiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onoheiwa) asked for this one!
> 
> (Originally posted [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/178324556214/fighting-and-making-up-meme-trevor-and).)

**Who has the shorter temper?**

Adrian, which surprises a fair number of people who know them. Adrian is good at keeping his temper in check - thanks to his mother, mainly - but by nature he is prone to impulsive snaps of temper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who apologises first (most often)?**

While they’re both capable of apologising when necessary, neither of them quite do so easily. Self-confidence, pride, defensiveness… It’s easier for them to make gestures or allowances that allow the other to read the apology without outright stating it.

Adrian is more likely to apologise even if he doesn’t mean it, if it comes to that, however - not that Trevor finds any satisfaction in such unmeant apologies, and he’s perceptive enough to realise when Adrian is doing it. It tends to fire his temper further rather than ease things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Do either of them ever pick fights on purpose?**

With the actual thought ‘I want to pick a fight’? No, not really. Picking at each other _knowing_ they’re going to start something … definitely yes. Trevor loves to needle Adrian on principle, even once their initial issues with each other are resolved. Adrian falls into being snarky (and snooty) quite well himself and drives Trevor up the wall in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who sleeps on the couch or in the spare room/office so as not to bother their partner after they fight?**

In an extended fight sometimes Trevor will stay in the bar and drink himself stupid instead of going up to find the waiting bed with Adrian in it - not solely to keep away from Adrian but in part.

Adrian will sometimes avoid sleeping entirely - he can go without for a while if need be - or simply shift forms and either prowl around in his wolf-shape or settle elsewhere in it - nearby but not _in_ the bed. It removes the ability to snipe at each other, Trevor is no more intimidated by Adrian’s fangs in his wolf-shape than he ever is when Adrian’s in his natural shape, and it lets him at least stay close without tempting the argument’s continuation too poorly.

And, while Adrian would never admit it, he appreciates and is well aware that while his wolf-shape is hardly cute or helpless seeing him in that shape does soften Trevor’s temper a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who can’t sleep when they’re fighting?**

Trevor is a little too practical - taught by entirely too many rough times - to not take sleep when he has the opportunity for it, whether emotionally settled or not. (Much of his life at this point has been through some manner of emotional upheaval or other in any case, let alone with the demon hordes possibly threatening nearby.)

Adrian, on the other hand, will on occasion be too unsettled to just … _settle_ and sleep, if their fight has been a particularly rough one especially. It helps if he can be nearby - easy enough to manage without being stunningly obvious, although Trevor senses him easier than most humans would be able. Sometimes Trevor realises Adrian is lurking nearby after a squabble and pretends not to know anyway. It settles them both and if they don’t acknowledge their proximity they don’t have to pick up the fight again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who goes to work out (or something) to blow off steam when they’re fighting?**

Trevor goes (or stays) out drinking more often than anything if left to his own devices, but that’s Trevor’s favourite distraction in general. Sometimes he goes to kill things (dark creatures) but that’s more often a team effort with all three of them (and if they’re in a town or city with whatever inhabitants can be corralled to assist and be taught) which makes it rather less of a distraction from Adrian. They’re both too serious about such things to let any squabble interfere with the importance of those fights, however.

If Adrian feels the need to go out and distract himself or blow off steam rather than just quash down his temper he is more likely to go hunting on his own - either in his natural shape or his wolf-shape. (Scouting is more frustrating when he’s in such a mood, but hunting is also useful and especially if he sinks into his wolf-shape and lets instinct and muscle and senses take over it is an excellent way to fall away from irritation and the tangle of emotion that comes with lovers’ spats.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Do either of them vent to other people about the fight?**

Adrian internalises and would look down his nose quietly at anyone who suggested he do such a thing - he’s not the best at blending _on the same level_ with people, despite his best efforts to respect his mother’s people and find his place among them (even after the bitter regret of his mother’s death at ignorant human hands).

Trevor will happily bitch about just about _everything else_ but he doesn’t tend to air his true relationship problems or issues any more than he’ll honestly complain about any serious issues in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Are they ‘wake the neighbours’ or ‘icy silence’ type of arguers?**

Icy silence, or rather, low and all but hissed barbs, most commonly. They are both perfectly capable of screaming matches but low-voiced snapping and biting at each other is what they both fall into by nature. The learned need to be cautious about attracting attention certainly doesn’t encourage shouting matches.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who tries kisses to sweeten the other’s temper when they’re at odds?**

Adrian wouldn’t put it in such words, and Trevor wouldn’t admit that it actually works on him, but light touches and kisses across Trevor’s shoulders coax him, at times, to listen more openly. (And then there’s the times he snaps or lashes out accompanied by pointed remarks about fangs edging in where they’re not wanted or invited as though Adrian has ever tried to bite him … without permission.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Do they have a/any major reoccurring issue(s) they just can’t settle/agree on?**

…these two? _Certainly not_ , they always neatly square away everything and never have any lingering resentment or unresolvable issues.

*coughs*

For example, though he’s largely made peace with it Trevor is still not completely sanguine about one of his closest companions being a dhampir. Becoming lovers really only added layers to that, rather than dealing with the remnants of his misgivings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What’s the longest they’ve ever stayed angry with each other?**

Snippy and short with each other they can drag on for quite some time (much to Sypha’s despairing irritation), impressively so, particularly as they continue to work as an efficient team. At the levels of a serious clash with each other, however, they tend to repair things rather quickly, no more than a few days of distance and irritation and not-quite-reconciling-or-apologising.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**How do they make up?**

Unless necessary they rarely acknowledge that their fight was anything bad enough to require _making up_ , and they rather just settle back into their usual dealings with each other, perhaps with being a tad more patient and less likely to snipe with each other for a time. Briefly. Neither of them are very good at refraining from such things with one another - it’s their primary method of communication most times, it seems.

If an apology _is_ necessary it’s given in a quiet moment, and despite their natural inclinations given and accepted without any of their usual banter or picking. Adrian often tries to hold himself stiffly and properly apart for such things, but Trevor is more tactile and doesn’t generally let him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Do they hold a grudge after the fight is over, or get over it quickly?**

Trevor is powerfully inclined to hold grudges, but … really only when it comes to the serious stuff. Adrian might brass him off something special but even when he’s being deliberately infuriating (or just bitchy) it’s far short of the kind of shit that would inspire Trevor to hold a proper grudge. He’ll grumble and pick at Adrian but not really stay angry.

Adrian’s temper fades faster to begin with, and once a fight is resolved he generally lets it go quickly. On occasion Trevor manages to pick a topic or issue that bothers him more, in which case he can stay prickly and icy for a while longer, even after the fight is settled, but that’s growing less common as they get to know each others’ soft spots better (and care to look out for them rather than, say, _aim_ for them).

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship for this meme on Tumblr?](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/ask) ★ [Or here on Dreamwidth?](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/3211.html)


End file.
